Soren Severin
by zorianna
Summary: AU. Soren Andersen wraz z matką i jej przyjaciółką przeprowadza się do Oslo. Poznaje tam braci, Askela i Bernharda.


Uwaga, AU!  
Tytuł jest po pseudo-łacinie. _Soren_ nawiązuje oczywiście do głównego bohatera, a _severin_ to z łac._ poważny_, _mocny_.

_Dla Samci - wspaniałej bety i jeszcze wspanialszej osoby_

Miłego czytania!

* * *

**1. Midgardsorm**

Czerwone włosy matki powiewały na delikatnym, północnym wietrze, zasłaniając jej zarumienioną od zimna twarz. Pierwszy dzień w Norwegii obfitował w nieoczekiwane zdarzenia. Sfrustrowane uśmiechy ekipy przeprowadzkowej, kilka prób w łapaniu zająca na lodzie – same nowości. Uśmiechnąłem się radośnie na samą myśl o moich kopenhaskich znajomych, siedzących o tej porze w ławkach, zasypiając podczas słuchania monologu jednej z tych żałosnych nauczycielek. Życie jednak jest piękne, wspaniałe i zdumiewające. Nie, żeby wcześniej mi się nie podobało, przeciwnie. Ale zmiany to w końcu coś niesamowitego. Nawet, jeżeli zmianą jest przeprowadzka do klitki na przeciwko zdziczałego fana true norwegian black metalu. Coś za coś – za prawdziwą przygodę w tych czasach mogę oddać spokojny sen. Ba, sen wydaje się być niczym przy całej masie możliwości, jakie teraz mam. Mogę być kimkolwiek zapragnę, nawet takim bucem jak kuzyn Gilbert.  
Zacząłem powoli rozpakowywać pudła zagracające moją przestrzeń osobistą. Nic oprócz nich nie widziałem – brązowy karton, brązowy karton, o!, biały karton. Monotonia, dokładnie taka sama jak za oknem. O dziwo w tej monotonii odnajdywałem się doskonale, jakby moja mała, spuchnięta od wrażeń duszyczka była jej częścią, brakującym puzzlem, dawno temu wciągniętym przez odkurzacz i dopiero teraz znalezionym. Samoocena od razu zaczęła mi spadać w dół, na łeb na szyję. Czyżbym naprawdę był tak nudny? Nie, to się w głowie nie mieści. Jestem ciekawy, jestem barwny niczym paleta kolorów RGB, moja osobowość mogłaby posłużyć jako materiał na pracę doktorancką.  
Jeszcze czego – odezwał się wredny głosik w mojej głowie. Mam zwidy, dosłownie, jestem tego pewien.  
Sam masz zwidy, ćwoku. – Szaleję, szaleję po prostu, apap mi nie pomoże. Kryjcie się biedne niewiasty i kaftan bezpieczeństwa mi szyjcie. Albowiem... Albowiem... Ech, nie wiem. Czułem się fatalnie, słyszałem ten wstrętny głos we wnętrzu mojej głowy, odbijał się nieznośnym echem, by wprawić mnie w mdłości. I do tego jeszcze te wrzaski z naprzeciwka. Nie, ja tego tak nie zostawię. Pobiegłem naprędce po jakieś buty, by nie wychodzić boso na korytarz, upierdolony jak stół w Faktach. Pech chciał, że trafiłem na różowe conversy Rikke, niech ją i jej bałaganiarstwo wreszcie trafi szlag, na Boga! Nie zważając na kolor papuci i niezałożenie ich do końca, wyparowałem z mieszkania wprost do Jaskini Lwa.  
Niezrażony i jednocześnie pobudzony do działania zapukałem do mieszkania numer sześćset sześćdziesiąt sześć, z tabliczką "A kropka Be kropka Svensson". Wiem chociaż, na kogo psioczyć, jeśli by mnie zbyli. Mamusiu, pan Svensson mnie bije i bije i bije!  
Nosz kurna, nie słyszą mego zawodzenia pod drzwiami? Chamy, kopnąłem ze złości w ich drzwi. Haha, działa, zamknęli się, teraz tylko ich zmusić swym męstwem do wyłączenia tego mordodarcia z kontaktu, przecież na pewno to są jakieś zgarbione Andrzeje zgrywające kozaków przez ścianę.  
Usłyszałem poruszający się mechanizm zamka. I jeszcze jeden, i jeszcze jeden. Zabezpieczeni lepiej niż bank szwajcarski, bez kitu.  
I wtedy w drzwiach stanął on.  
Wielki, barczysty i przytłaczający mroził wzrokiem zza okularów.  
– Słucham? – wyseplenił po norwesku. Nawet się nie wysilił, żeby mówić jakoś wyraźnie i przystępnie dla obcokrajowca. On nie umiał poprawnie mówić, jestem tego pewien. I nie wiedział, co to samogłoski. A tak w ogóle, to strasznie mi się nie podoba norweski! A szwedzki to już w ogóle – za to duński, ach, miód dla uszu.  
– Szanowny panie, ech, Svensson, mógłby pan wyłączyć radio? Proszę? – Ale mu pocisnąłem. Nie pozbiera się, mogę wbić w niego flagę i zjeść na podwieczorek jako swego jeńca wojennego.  
– Em, jasne. Bernhard Svensson. – Wyciągnął rękę, twardy zawodnik z niego. Ale ja, JA!, się nie poddam. Uścisnąłem jego wielką łapę i potrząsłem nią entuzjastycznie.  
– Sooreen Aandeerseen – odpowiedziałem, podkreślając na zielono zakreślaczem każdą samogłoskę. Niech ma kompleksy, ofiara losu jedna. – Miiłoo mii paanaa pooznaać.  
– Daj spokój, Bern jestem. – Fajnie, że Bern jesteś, najs tu mić ju, mówiłem przecież. W sumie, nie wydawał się być taki zły, jakby się przyzwyczaić do tej dziwnej maniery, był nawet sympatyczny.  
– Z kim gadasz, Bern? – Jakie piękne samogłoski wydawał z siebie ten przyjemnie chropowaty głos.  
– Sąsiad przyszedł się przywitać. Też byś się przywitał, chamie mały. – Nie wiem czemu, ale głosik w mojej głowie rozkosznie zamruczał. Czyżby mały cham miał być kimś wyjątkowym?  
Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem.  
Usłyszałem głośne, wbijające pięty w podłogę kroki. Już widziałem tego dryblasa przemierzającego wielkimi susami pokój w dwudziestodziurkowych glanach. Totalny rozpierdziel i masakra połączone z zagładą całego świata, ave. Ciekawe, czy ma włosy na plecach, to takie męskie.  
Jednak moje wyobrażenie o małym chamie było kompletnie inne niż rzeczywistość. Zza ramienia Berna wyłoniła się niziutka dziewuszka. Śliczne, zarumienione policzki przesłoniły mi całe pole widzenia. Nad nimi błyszczące, fiołkowe oczy znudzone patrzyły w moje. Zacząłem zastanawiać się nad jej imieniem. Aleksandra...? A może Astrid, Astrid to takie piękne imię.  
– Askel jestem. – Wyciągnęła do mnie rękę. Silny uścisk miała jak na kobitkę, nie powiem. – Czego się gapisz, matkę ci zabiłem? – Dobrze usłyszałem, _zabiłem_? Facet? Nic, tylko się załamać. I jeszcze ten pochmurny wyraz twarzy. Ja liczyłem na zagraniczny romans z siostrą wielkoluda, a nie. Mały troglodyta, w ogóle nie jest milusi.  
Potem było już tylko gorzej, z każdym słowem Askel robił się coraz bardziej mężczyznowaty, nie do wytrzymania po prostu. Jak w kimś tak dziewczęcym może kryć się taki... taki samiec czysty. Szczerze przyznaję, że jego wredność i riposta szybko zaskarbiły sobie u mnie jakieś szczątki sympatii. Był taką osobą, z którą chciało się rozmawiać, tak dla samej przyjemności rozmowy, nawet jego zimne, przenikliwe spojrzenie nie zdołało mnie od tego zamiaru odciągnąć.  
Ale muzykę, dzięki Bogu wyłączyli. Ja to mam talent.  
Jednak kiedy obudziłem się na drugi dzień rano, kompletnie nie pamiętałem o tym wszystkim. Nie wiedziałem, kim jest Bern ani Askel. Nie pamiętałem, że całe pół dnia siedziałem u Svenssenów i wyżłopałem trzy piwa. W głowie miałem tylko zbitkę pięciu liter. Jónsi, Jónsi, Jónsi... Kto to kurwa jest ten Jónsi? Westchnąłem i sturlałem się z łóżka. Powoli wszystko wracało w mojej głowie na swoje miejsce, łaskawie nawet pogłaskałem kota Rikke, tego wrednego pchlarza Lassego. Czyżby dzień dobroci dla zwierząt, które czają się tylko po to, by wbić pazurzyska w twoją szyję, się zbliżał? Wysoce prawdopodobne, zważając na to, że nikogo nie było w domu, co więcej, nikt nie zostawił kartki. Poczułem się odrzucony, czy matka i Rikke nie kochają mnie nawet na tyle, by pomyśleć "napiszę, że wyszłam, żeby się Soren nie martwił". Morderstwo w biały dzień bym szybciej wybaczył.Z zamiarem nieodzywania się do niej w ogóle, zadzwoniłem do matki. Tak dzwoniłem, dzwoniłem, aż w końcu przywitała mnie miła pani, informując, że nie ma takiego numeru. Rzuciłem telefonem, by później rzucić się mu na ratunek. Przecież mamci się może karta złamała, jej nie takie rzeczy się przytrafiają! Chuchając na Pierwszą Rysę zdobiącą moją nowiuśką Nokię spróbowałem dodzwonić się do Rikke, na pewno jest razem z matką, no one by poszły gdzieś oddzielnie, dobry żart. No i Rikke zawsze jest w zasięgu, firmę się w końcu ma. Przerażony znów usłyszałem bota mówiącego o braku numeru. No to już jest przesada, co one, fiordy pojechały oglądać i telefony wpadły im do morza? Nie, żeby mi jakoś ich brakowało, sam sobie bym dał radę. Ale kulturę trzeba mieć, na Boga, ja się martwię, heloł!  
Wkurzony postanowiłem wyrzucić je ze swojego umysłu. Dorosłe są, poradzą sobie, życie jest piękne, ptaszki śpiewają, słoneczko świeci. Razem z moim kupionym przedwczoraj "Kieszonkowym przewodnikiem po Oslo" postanowiłem porozglądać się po moim nowym terenie. W końcu trzeba się przecież zapoznać z miejscowymi drecholami. Och, jak ja ich uwielbiam.  
Niestety, a może stety okazji takiej nie miałem – brutalnie odebrał mi ją mój niskawy sąsiad, pukając do drzwi, akurat wtedy, gdy raczyłem się przytulić do podłogi w poszukiwaniu skarpetki do pary (zdumiewające, że już zdążyły się pogubić!). Na początku pukanie olałem, lecz kiedy zaczęło towarzyszyć mu kopanie poderwałem się na nogi. Nikt nie będzie swymi girami paskudzić wybieranych przeze mnie drzwi tego domu.  
– Słucham? – spytałem, patrząc na Askela z góry. Nie będzie sobie myślał, że on u mnie rządzi. Na pewno taka myśl przemknęła przez jego malutki rozumek. Byłem tego w stu procentach pewien.  
– Cukier proszę. – Spojrzał na mnie, jakbym mu bułkę obiecał i bez mrugnięcia okiem prześlizgnął się obok mnie w drzwiach, by pognać do kuchni.  
– E no, co ty, w kulki se lecisz? Sklep jestem, czy jak? – oburzyłem się. Włazi ci taki do domu i robi czyszczenie szafek. I jaki obeznany, wie co i gdzie!  
– Babka, co mieszkała tu wcześniej jakoś nie robiła problemów. Wyluzuj, kochanie, herbatkę tylko chcę posłodzić. Bern nie kupi nawet cukru, głupol niemyty. Jak on nie słodzi, to już wszyscy, pieprzona logika.  
Powoli sytuacja zaczęła mnie śmieszyć. No jakoś specjalnie przecież mi nie szkodzi...  
Usiadł sobie i zaczął narzekać na Berna, wypijając tą swoją herbatę, oczywiście nieposłodzoną. Po kilku nieładnych jego określeniach na brata przestałem słuchać i szybko znalazłem sobie obiekt do skupienia uwagi. Na zewnętrznej stronie mojego parapetu siedział chłopak. Olałbym to, gdybym nie mieszkał na szóstym piętrze. Nie wiem, jaka siła mną kierowała, ale wcale nie przejąłem się tym, jak on tam wlazł. Przecież był prawie nagi, zaziębi się!  
Podleciałem do tego okna i spróbowałem je otworzyć tak, by nie stracił równowagi.  
– Co ty tu, do cholery robisz? Właź do środka – rozkazałem, jakbym znał go całą wieczność. Kiedy ostrożnie wślizgnął się do pokoju, spostrzegłem, że Askel nawet tego nie zauważył, dalej wygłaszając monolog na temat Bernharda. Przyjrzałem się swojemu nowemu gościowi dokładniej. Był niski i chudy, a szczupłość tą podkreślały ciemne szmaty, które miał na sobie. Gdzie on się uchował? – pomyślałem i spojrzałem na jego twarz. Okrągłe liczko okalały niesforne, mokre białe loczki, wchodzące w jego oczy. Poczułem się nieswojo – miały one kolor bezkresnej, ciemnej purpury. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę. Gdyby rozpacz, cierpienie i inne zło tego świata ucieleśniłyby się w jakikolwiek sposób, byłyby właśnie jego oczyma, tak wielkimi i wyłupiastymi. Na plecach przebiegł mi dreszcz, ten z rodzaju tych nieprzyjemnych.  
– Kim jesteś? – spytałem, gdy zorientowałem się, że na tamte pytania mi nie odpowie.  
– Jestem Jónsi. – Uśmiechnął się.

Gdzie ja wtedy miałem rozum? Nie mam najmniejszego, zieloniutkiego jak liście dębów, pojęcia. Wiem, że posadziłem Jónsiego na kanapie i dałem mu ciepłej herbaty z miodem. Dopiero po kilkunastu minutach Askel zauważył mojego niespodziewanego gościa i zaczął wypytywać go tak, jak ja chwilę wcześniej. Kiedy tamten nie odpowiadał, Svensson skrzywił się. Z całą pewnością nie lubił tego rodzaju ludzi – ignorujących to, co dla nich niewygodne. Sam był co prawda jednym z takich.  
– Kto to? – spytał zachmurzony niczym niebo za oknem. – W ciągu tych kilkudziesięciu godzin, jak tu jesteś, zdążyłeś zapoznać bardzo, hm... ciekawych ludzi.  
– Też tak sądzę – westchnąłem. Przeprowadzka, Bern, Askel, zaginięcie mamy i Rikke... a teraz jeszcze to! Zdecydowanie za dużo wrażeń, jak na jeden tydzień. A dopiero wtorek! – Myślę, że się zgubił. Mówi, że nazywa się Jónsi. – Nieświadomie użyłem mówiąc o chłopcu trzeciej osoby. I tak nie słuchał.  
Mój rozmówca cmoknął.  
– Pełno się takich po tej okolicy kręci, przyzwyczaisz się. Powinieneś odstawić go do szpitala, coś chyba sobie zrobił, jak do ciebie szedł.  
Dopiero wtedy spostrzegłem wielkie rozcięcie na nodze Jónsiego. Jak? – zapytałem sam siebie.  
Przecież... zauważyłbym. Przysięgam, że wcześniej NIC mu nie było, więc jak mógłby...? Zdezorientowany pobiegłem po apteczkę. Mama zacięła się wczoraj, kiedy robiła kolację i chwała jej za to. Gdyby nie wyciągnęła białej skrzyneczki z jednego z tych ogromniastych, wypchanych folią bąbelkową pudeł, szukałbym tych bandaży i wody utlenionej nie wiadomo ile. Chrzanić przeprowadzki. Wzmiankę o szpitalu jednym uchem wpuściłem, a drugim wypuściłem – po tym wszystkim nie wypuszczę Jónsiego ze swojego domu, zanim nie wyciągnę z niego wszystkiego.  
Gdy polewałem nogę chłopaka tym odkażającym świństwem z malutkiej buteleczki, zachowywał się, jakby w ogóle nic mu się nie robiło – pusta mina i kompletnie żadnej reakcji na szczypanie. Byłem okropnie Askelowi wdzięczny, że zabandażował Jónsiego i zrobił mu jakiś gazikowy okład, mnie z nerwów ręce plątały się samoistnie w supełki. Prędzej przywaliłbym pacjentowi niż cokolwiek bym opatrzył. Jego apatyczność działała na mnie jak płachta na byka. Może jest odporny na wodę tlenioną, sam już nie wiem.  
Już pierwszy, leciutki dotyk rąk Askela doprowadza Jónsiego do serii spazmatycznych szlochów i jęków. Z każdą chwilą jest coraz orzej, zdałem sobie sprawę, że to nie od ciasnego opatrunku chłopak płacze. To Askel samym muśnięciem palców powowduje ten ból, te wrzaski. Czy moje dłonie są jakoś inne? Nie sądzę.  
Kiedy noga jest już obandażowana, twarz chłopaka prezentuj się fatalnie. Oczy spuchnięte od płaczu, policzki czerwone jak dwa soczyste pomidory, z wyraźnymi ścieżkami, po których płynęły strumienie łez. Askel również nie wygląda za dobrze – kilka razy oberwał solidnym kopniakiem w twarz, na której zaraz pojawiło się kilkanaście sińców. Już miałem zrobić mu jakiś okład, gdy wstał ze swojego miejsca i ruszył ku drzwiom, mówiąc na pożegnanie:  
– Bern się mną zajmie. Może wpadniemy później.  
Może.

Askel już dawno był u siebie, kiedy udało mi się dowiedzieć czegoś konkretnego o Jónsim, czy właściwie Jónie, bo tak brzmi jego pełnie, niezdrobnione imię.  
– A nazwisko jakieś masz? – Nie chciałem go w żaden sposób przesłuchiwać, ale musiałem wiedzieć, kogo mam pod swoim dachem. Dobra, to kłamstwo. Chciałem wycisnąć z niego wszystko.  
– Midgardsorm – odpowiedział bez zastanowienia. Chwilę później musiał tego pożałować, bo wystawił język i się w niego ugryzł. Dosłownie, wbił w niego zęby.  
– To musi być uciążliwe, takie długie nazwisko, co?  
– Dosyć. – Ziewnął ostentacyjnie. – Wybaczysz? Jestem troszeczkę śpiący.  
– Jasne. – I na to prawdę mówiąc czekałem. Niech on śpi, niechaj śpiuchna jak najgłębiej. Miałem wiele spraw do przemyślenia. Zostawiłem go w salonie, ułożonego wygodnie na tuzinie poduszek, a sam pognałem do gabinetu Rikke. Naprawdę, w tej klitce znalazło się miejsce na gabinet. Niewiarygodne.  
Były tam wszystkie książki, jakie kiedykolwiek napisano. Nie przesadzam, nigdy tego nie robię. Grube tomiska były wszędzie: na uginających się pod ich ciężarem półkach, na biurku, które Rikke przywiozła jeszcze od swoich rodziców, na drewnianej podłodze i na trzech wyświechtanych fotelach też. Jedyne wolne od nich miejsce, na którym można było nawet usiąść stanowiło krzesło ustawione centralnie przed ogromnym monitorem typu CRT. Nie muszę dodawać, że na monitorze leżało urocze tomisko o niemożliwym do przeczytania tytule. Pewnie po szwedzku, nieważne. Tak naprawdę, to nie wiedziałem, po co tam przyszedłem. Kierowany dziwnym przeczuciem włączyłem przestarzały komputer i po jakimś czasie usiadłem przed kolorowym logiem Google. Em–i–de–gie–a–er–de–es–o–er–em. Pełna napięcia chwila.  
Pierwszym linkiem, który wskazała mi magiczna wyszukiwarka był artykuł na wikipedii. Jego tytuł, w przeciwieństwie do nazwiska mego gościa coś mi już powiedział. Zacząłem wytężać wzrok, doskonale wiedziałem, że ta książka gdzieś tu jest. No rzućże się w oczy, maszkaro!  
– Jest! – wykrzyknąłem, jednocześnie szepcząc, by Jóna nie zbudzić. Z zapałem dobrałem się do grubej, starej książki. To było zdecydowanie to, co podejrzewałem od początku, chociaż sam o tym nie wiedziałem.  
Jónsi był mitologicznym stworem. I naprawdę nazywał się Jormungand.  
Wybuchnąłem śmiechem. Jestem naprawdę idiotyczny.  
Przez kilka chwil maniakalnie wpatrywałem się w książkę o dumnym tytule „Ragnarok" chichocząc, na samą myśl o swoich durnych przypuszczeniach. To wszystko wyjaśnia! – chciałem wykrzyczeć, lecz tego nie zrobiłem, bo Jón spał. Jormungand był wężem, a jak wszyscy wiemy, węże poruszają się tam, gdzie im się chce. Na szóste piętro też wlezą, zagadka pojawienia się Jónsiego rozwiązana. Poczułem się niczym Sherlock Holmes, brakowało mi tylko i wyłącznie fajki do pełnej satysfakcji z życia. I może by się przydał podobiadek.  
– Mamo! – zawołałem automatycznie, gdy tylko pomyślałem o posiłku. Byłem naprawdę typowym rozpuszczonym bachorem, wymagającym od innych, by mu usługiwali. Pomagałem w kuchni, jak każdy przyzwoity Duńczyk, ale raczej w tych drobnych rzeczach, zmywanie, odkręcanie słoików... Kucharz był ze mnie naprawdę marny. – Mama, zrobisz mi...  
Nagle uświadomiłem sobie, że już dawno po południu, najwyższa pora na frokost, a jej nie było. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd pamiętam takie coś się zdarzyło, mama trzymała się zawsze tych samych godzin, zegarki można było według niej ustawiać. Może to błahy powód, okropnie szowinistyczny z mojej strony, ale właśnie wtedy zacząłem się poważnie zastanawiać, gdzie mogły te moje dwie baby się podziać. Przecież nawet, kiedy wychodziły do sklepu na drugą stronę ulicy, to zostawiały wylewną kartkę, informującą, że ich nie ma i tu czy gdzieś indziej mam ich szukać „jakby co". Wcześniej wydawało mi się to upokarzające, miałem w końcu całe siedemnaście lat z hakiem w postaci równych pięciu miesięcy. Teraz zabiłbym za chociażby maluteńką wskazówkę, gdzie one są.  
Postanowiłem dzwonić do upadłego i do mamy i do Rikke. Nie odpuszczę, może nawet się poświęcę i nagram im się na pocztę, do jasnej cholery.  
Tym razem jednak w słuchawce telefonu nie usłyszałem zimnego głosu bota oznajmiającego, że numeru nie ma.  
Tym razem było o stokroć gorzej.


End file.
